


Like Home to Me

by ByronicHeroics



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, References to Homophobia, Rule 63, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronicHeroics/pseuds/ByronicHeroics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on tumblr users Snackage and Cornflakepizza’s amazing Fem!Bruce AU.</p><p>Talia is engaged to the most eligible debutant this side of Gotham, but it hasn’t stopped him from missing the one person who can make him feel safe. Bruce, in her typical libertine manner, doesn’t see the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Home to Me

Bruce’s sleeves are rolled up her smooth creamy arms, solid gold watch that cost more than an orphanage’s electricity bills loose on her slender wrist. Her lips are pouty and painted blood red, eyelashes dark and fluttering against her blushing cheeks. She’s leaning back against her desk as if she wants Talia to believe that she’s truly debating his offer, arms pushing her full breasts forward so her blouse strains. Shiny white teeth scrape across her lip before she finally replies, tone haughty and unimpressed. “Is that what you want?” She demands.

Bane hates her; he hates every single spoiled inch of her salacious body that Ra’s has spent these years exploring, then dubbed fit for a breeding mare to further his legacy. He hates the shimmer of the diamond on her delicate finger that Talia put there as claim of partnership; he hates the ring itself for the people who died for Ms. Wayne to wear it like a badge of honor. He hates the way she taps her dainty Louboutin encased foot on the floor, audacity evident in every motion when it comes to the League of Shadows. She thinks that being taken by both father and son has given her sway and he hates that it is true.

“Yes, Beloved.” Talia agrees softly, and his warm tan hand cups Bruce’s cheek tenderly as if she is a darling pet Persian. His thumb traces the fullness of her glossy lower lip and Bruce parts her lips enough to suck on the very tip. Bane looks away. ‘Beloved.’ Bruce is Talia’s ‘Beloved’ for all the ways she has betrayed the league, while Bane will never be anything more than simply ‘Bane.’ It is enough for him. It has always been enough for him and he disparages the feeling of envy that hearing the pet name gives him. Bane has no right to want more than he is given. He has no right to wish his name was spoken with the reverence of Talia’s dear detective’s.

No right to hate Ra’s Al Ghul for discovering Bane buried deep inside of his son, hand tangled in the boy’s thick dark locks as they whispered sweet terms of endearment at one another. No right to cry when Talia sobbed in rage at having his dear friend cast from his father’s good graces, like an angel from Paradise. Bane’s influence had made Talia weak and effeminate in the eyes of the League. His love had made Talia a catamite who slid into Bane’s strong arms in the darkness of night and kissed his mask, whispering gentle words into his ear in a language only they shared.

And catamites did not bare grandsons for Ra’s Al Ghul.

Talia was an obedient son, though there were times such as now that he was vengeful. He would not be forbidden either lover for the sake of his father’s morality. His dark eyes are warm and tender when Bruce finally snorts; noise almost dismissive as she begins to unbutton her blouse. She needs no further prompting. She tosses it to the side and for a moment Bane is fascinated by the dark bruises running down her picturesque frame; nearly mesmerized by the contrast of the soft lace negligee hugging her strong scarred figure. 

Bruce gives him no time to grow used to the sight, however, when her eyes catch his gaze. Her hand grabs him quickly by the front of his shirt and pulls him closer to her soft body. Her lips brush kisses across his neck and she nips at the skin teasingly for a moment, before whispering into his ear. “Have you ever been with a woman?” She inquires and she’s pleased when he shakes his head. “That’s too bad, because I’m going to ruin all the rest of them for you.” She tells him smartly, and she lets her hand caress his mask carefully before sauntering back to Talia. 

Talia picks the woman up by the curve of her backside and lays her down against the desk, tugging her skirt down firmly as he does. Bruce laughs brightly, obviously enjoying the attention as she slides long stocking clad legs up and over her fiance’s shoulders. Her breathing speeds slightly when Talia’s mouth finds her cunt, and he grips her legs to hold her still. Bane watches the scene for a moment before Bruce gestures him forward, tugging him down to kiss. Her lips press over the metal of his mask as if it is natural to do so, leaving smudges of lipstick here or there as she works her way up to kiss exposed skin. 

Talia’s hand finds Bane’s then, and he squeezes lovingly as if an unspoken promise that Bruce will not be their end. Bane holds tightly but buries his free hand in Bruce’s silky ebony hair and tugs her head backwards. The motion is still intentionally punishing, and he gazes over the heaving of her chest with pleasure. It is the one moment he may treat her just so rough as this. Talia’s hand has vanished to spank the curve of the woman’s bottom then, and Bruce whines in protest at the treatment. At least, so it seems, until she turns on the table to offer herself more freely to it with a wiggle of her backside. 

Her hands fumble for Bane’s zipper and she simultaneously moans and laughs as she frees him. Bane looks as if he has been struck by lightning; and at first he wants to shove the woman away. He still despises her. There is no sense of great pride at his form, but he has never had this reaction before. He’s unsure of what to make of it and now she’s glancing over her shoulder at Talia. “Why does this not surprise me, Talia?” She inquires, and she frees the man fully to inspect him with a smirk. Talia simply flushes a bit and Bane fights through the urge to walk away. Bruce’s fingers push his pants away slowly and her fingertips slowly brush against a scar on the curve of his hip before her lips are wrapping around him.

Bruce struggles to take him deep into her mouth, eyes tearing as she attempts the feat only to have Talia slide two fingers into her as her reward. She whines around him in response, hips working to encourage her fiance’s exploration. Sooner than expected Talia is inside of her, and she moans eagerly around the other man. Bane wipes a trail of saliva away from Bruce’s lips, and she looks up at him with a wanton glance of enjoyment before pushing back to meet Talia’s firm thrusts. The rhythm is torturously slow as if they are truly making love in their coupling, but soon Talia tugs his lover forward to kiss his mask. The motion is gentle and his fingers stroke the tubes in appreciation of the humming noise of his breath.

Bruce pulls back as not to be trapped, licking her lips as she does. “Fuck him.” She demands of Bane with a flutter of her long eyelashes. Talia’s handsome face heats with some mixture of want and shame and his eyes lower. Bane inhales to summon the perfect declination, and spare his lover the shame of having to do so. Yet, Talia interrupts him before he can even begin. “Yes, take me.” He requests, and the term doesn’t even sound obscene coming from him. It is soft, caressing, and every secret gentle thing that Talia becomes to him in the shadows. Bane moves around behind him silently, letting a hand glide over the man’s svelte waist.

Bruce slowly turns over onto her back, careful to keep Talia’s cock inside of her as she watches the lovers together. The softness of Talia’s face when he is in this familiar position is sweet, and Bruce commits his little breathy noises to memory as Bane seems to worship at the altar of the man’s perfection. The warmth of his body, the impossible softness of his skin, and the hitching whine of his moan…nothing could be more perfect. They are together and safe from the pain the world has given them. This is their shelter. 

Nimbly, the woman reaches into the drawer of her desk and she offers out a bottle of hand lotion to the men before her. Bane accepts it from her, eyes showing his gratitude because it is never meant to be rough with Talia. He coats himself liberally with it, and slowly begins to enter the other man with one arm wrapped lovingly around him. Talia’s lips part slowly and he reaches up to take Bane’s hand in his own. His other hand digs nails deep into Bruce’s thigh and her fingers slide between her legs so that she can touch herself. She doesn’t know the words which Bane and Talia whisper to each other, but she doesn’t care.

The rhythm picks up once more, and she teases Talia by moving in just the opposite pace of the man behind him. The assassin cries out in low frustration and lays his head on his lover’s shoulder, hands holding Bruce tightly to try to still her. There will be bruises from his hold but Bruce only smirks and brushes a hand down the man’s swarthy chest; teasing her fingertips across his heart as she feels him struggle to keep his climax at bay. He doesn’t want to be the first one to come, but he is in no position to do otherwise and soon he moans his release. Bruce cups Talia’s cheek in her palm, watching the flutter of his thick eyelashes as he grows more sensitive to Bane’s movements.

Bruce brings herself as she watches them, fingers rubbing against her clit as she watches the flush of her fiance’s cheeks and listens to his gasping breath as he is taken. She moves away then with a quick kiss to the man’s lips, grabbing a handful of tissues to clean herself off while she watches Bane finish. Without her involved, he lays Talia back on the desk and takes the man more firmly. One hand slides into his dark hair, and the other guides his legs to his chest to make the motions deeper. Talia mewls when the man finally comes inside of him, tugging him down to grasp to his chest. They stay together for that moment, clutching each other tightly and letting the silence embrace them.


End file.
